


Boys Like You

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On, Poetry, YugoYuri, pawnshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Just a short poem, written in Yugo's perspective.





	Boys Like You

**Author's Note:**

> (This is based on a roleplay experience with a friend.) ♡

_Once upon a time..._

I was told to stay away from boys like you.

They said: “there’s no telling of awful things he’ll do!”

He can kiss your lips, then break your heart.

And then he’ll watch with interest, as you fall apart.

So I listened, at least for a little while.

But soon the inches had turned into miles.

I shouldn’t have gotten this close,

Because your sweet lies gave me an overdose.

The pain that comes with love, I never wanted to know.

The pain that comes with love, is your entertainment show.

I followed you through hell, by the hand that you beckoned.

Thanks for making me feel good for a whole two seconds.

It was nice while it lasted, but I’ve learned from my mistake.

Because loving a boy like you, is just discovering feelings that are only ever fake.

**Author's Note:**

> (The ship was very angsty and entertaining. It lasted for about a year and two months. (December 30, 2017 to March 3, 2019.)


End file.
